


[Title Pending]

by 8ad_Wolf



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Major Character Injury, Multi, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, comfort stuff, halfblood-stuck, might be kind of gory i guess, will probably be pretty long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has never had much attention. His older brother (who doubles as his guardian) has spent most of the fifteen years Dave's been alive ignoring him.<br/>So Dave runs.<br/>And finds himself on Long Island, New York with a couple of dorky friends (and maybe even a crush) trying to tell him he's part Greek god.<br/>And he thought his life was weird before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Title Pending]

**Author's Note:**

> Shello! This is kind of a thing I've been working on and thinking about for a while, I hope you enjoy it!

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re not quite sure where you are.

Given, you ran away from your brother a month or so ago and you made it all the way to New York from your Texas apartment. Pretty impressive, to be honest. You’re clever enough to have taken some of your bro’s money for busses and stuff. (He has enough that he probably won’t even notice any’s missing.)

You’re in the woods now, and you hear faint yelling and cheering up ahead, so you head that way. It sounds like they’re having fun.

After another half hour or so, the woods are quiet. Are you going the wrong way? Did they stop... doing whatever? You don’t know. But you keep walking.

Something runs into you from behind. “Ow!” you yell, and you topple over. Something metal falls on top of you.

“Karkat, is that you?” a boy’s voice says. It’s kind of high-pitched, but you’re pretty sure it’s a guy’s voice.

“What the hell’s a Karkat?” you ask.

The metal person gets up. “Oh. Sorry.”

You stand up and rub your back. “PAUSE, GUYS,” the person yells. You turn and look at them.

A boy that looks about your age, fifteen, is standing in front of you. He has dark hair hanging out from under an old Greek war helmet. His glasses are crooked, and it’s just light enough you can see he has buckteeth that are biting down on a bleeding lip. He puts his sword (?) away and adjusts his chestplate.

"I’m John,” he says. “You... you’re just lost, and this isn’t a sword.”

“It’s not exactly a piece of pipe either,” you retort. “Are you guys doing some old war reenactment or something?”

“Capture the Flag, actually!” John looks excited now. “We all dress up and we swordfight, it’s awesome!”

“Why are we paused?” a girl says from behind you. You look at her, and see she looks a lot like you. Blonde hair, same build (you know... minus the... parts.), same shaped face. She’s wearing armor too, and the fur stuff on her helmet is blue, like John’s.

“A mortal stumbled in,” he mutters.

“Mortals can’t come in, what about the border?” the girl whispers furiously. You wonder if they’re trying to make you not hear them. It’s not working, if that was their plan. “Besides, game’s over, Chiron is calling us to the campfire.”

“Right here, guys,” you remind them.

“Oh! Yeah, haha, sorry,” John says. “Here, come with us, uh...”

“Dave.”

“Alright, Dave, you’re lucky I’m sober!” the girl says. “I’m Roxy, and get ready for the rest of your life!”

* * *

Sitting in the dining pavilion the next day, you’re glad you agreed to stay with them. Chiron (half man, half horse, all awesome) told you that one of your parents is a god. Like, Greek god. You’re still trying to process this. **  
**

You and John and Roxy are sitting with a bunch of other kids your age, eating breakfast. The food here is great, and there’s unlimited amounts. This place is the best.

"Karkat Vantas," John says, nodding towards a kid sitting alone. "Kid of Hades. Only child, except for a mortal brother. Kind of a weirdo." You nod like this makes sense and take another bite.

“He’s known around the camp,” Roxy puts in. “He swears at Chiron.”

You let out a breath of air. “Damn,” you mutter. “That kid must be into everything.”

“And John had a crush on him for a while.” She takes a sip of... what you hope is just water and ignores John’s spluttering. “Vriska Serket!” she announces. A girl with blonde and blue hair looks over. You guess she’s Vriska. “John’s current girlfriend. Daughter of Nemisis. Weird. Loves spiders. That’s about it.

“Terezi Pyrope. Vriska’s best friend and half sister. Her dad’s a lawyer. She LOVES courtroom stuff. And dragons. She’s blind.” She says all this like no one will overhear.

There’s a loud laugh from a table over by Vantass. Two kids, a tan girl with long dark hair and a blonde boy with a purple streak in his hair are laughing. (Well, the girl is laughing. The guy looks like he just told the joke she’s laughing at.)

“Feferi and Eridan,” John says quietly. “Half siblings, but Eridan liked Fef for a while. Kids of Poseidon.”

“Who’s your mom, dad, whoever?” you ask.

“Well,” John says. “I’m unclaimed. That means-”

“He has NO effin idea!” Roxy interrupts loudly. She lowers her voice. “I’m a kid of Mr. D.”

“The asshole up front?” John nods, and Roxy says “Which one?” and snickers to herself.

Vantas stands up and starts to walk off. “Hey, I’m, uh, going to go. Okay with you guys?”

“I’ll come!” John insists. “I could give you a tour-”

“Nah, Egdork, you should eat. I’ll be fine.” You shove one last bite in your mouth and stand up. “See you.”

John waves a little. You turn and follow the Dark Loner Kid.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and yes, you’re fully aware you’re being stalked by the new kid. You’re trying to ignore it, actually. He probably just wants attention. **  
**

You are surprised, however, when he calls, “Hey Kitkat, wait up!”

“Go away,” you say without turning around. “I’m busy.”

“No, hey, wait,” You speed up. “Kid, listen, I just wanted to know-”

“What did I literally just say!” You’re starting to get a little creeped out by him.

“I just have a question, god.”

You stop and turn, looking at him. “Yeah? What’s...”

The new kid is (as much as you hate to admit it) actually pretty attractive. He’s tall, for one thing. And he has a whole bunch of blonde hair, and strong-looking arms, and shades, and-

“We can stare into each other’s eyes some other time, alright?” he says, bringing you back to now.

You swallow and say, “How do you expect me to look into your eyes if you’re wearing those stupid shades?”

“I dunno, man, that’s on you.” You glare at him. He holds up his arms in surrender. “I didn’t even- What did I do to you?”

“Existed,” you mumble. “Alright new kid. Want to tell me your name so I can actually call you that?”

“Strider. Dave Strider.” He tips his shades toward you. You roll your eyes.

“Alright Strider. I’m Karkat, as you seem to have figured out. How can I help you.”

“You’re Cabin Support, right?” You nod. “Great. Could you tell me which cabin I’ll be in?”

“Hermes.” You turn to leave.

“What. Who’s Hermes.”

Count to ten, Kanaya’s voice says in your head. Count to ten, and if you're still upset, just walk away.

You make it to five before you snap.

“You just don’t have any respect, do you?” Dave tries to say something, but you cut him off. “No, let me finish. You can’t just waltz right into my camp and insult me, everyone else here with your ignorance!”

“Your camp?” he mutters, unsure of himself.

“SHUT UP!” You’re attracting attention. “Just shut up! Go stay in the brown cabin with the rest of your shitty roommates! Just get out of my sight!”

Dave purses his lips and steps back. “Okay. Fine, sorry. I’ll just go. See you around.”

You watch him leave. A crowd has gathered, and they’re whispering amongst themselves. Your hands are shaking. He pushed you to your limits, and you hate him for it.

Gods, you hope he doesn’t end up being your brother. You don’t know what you would do if he was. Probably something stupid that you’d end up regretting.

You groan and walk back to your cabin. You’ll deal with this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my moirail for giving me the idea, the title, being my beta reader, and being so awesome


End file.
